Treinando a amar
by Naty Chan
Summary: Oneshot, universo alternativo, Shura esta confuso pois ama sua discipula mas não sbae o que fazer, tudo bem, Kamus e sua discipula darão uma ajuda


Créditos: CDZ não é uma criação minha, e se fosse shura nunca teria morrido D

One-shot, espaço alternativo, nada a ver com a história original, apenas os personagens em comum, nada além disso. Leiam e divirtam-se.

Treinando a amar

Mais um dia de treinamento no santuário de Athena, Naty como sempre, estava dando suas 125646515451 voltas no santuário, as outras, cada qual em sua casa, relaxando após algumas horas de treino.

-Ela nunca se canse-Disse Shura olhando a discípula de sua casa.

Shura a olhava com tristeza, ela era muito mais nova que ele, e ele não podia fazer nada, a amava, mas... e se ela não corresponde-se? Eram tantas as suas duvidas que ele resolvera encerrar esse amor dentro de seu coração para sempre, fingindo ama-la como filha ou irmã, e nada além disso. Inae, discípula de Kamus, estava ciente dos sentimentos de Shura, muito curiosa, acabou ouvindo-o falando sozinho, quando soube, resolveu que tentaria mudar tudo isso, claro, com a ajuda de seu mestre.

-Mestre Kamyu, por favor, ele gosta dela, precisamos aproxima-los!-disse Inae, quando em desespero.

-Inae não seja intrometida, nenhum de nós sabe como Naty se sente, e se ela recusa-lo? Isso iriar ferir o coração dele!

-Mestre, por favor!Por mim?

Kamus não resistia quando ela fazia aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono, e acabou por ajuda-la. O plano era bem simples, eles só tinham que treina-los, mas de uma forma diferente, Kamus achou que seria legal juntar o pessoal para um suposto treinamento, que na verdade era só um pretexto para falar sobre amor e como ele é importante. Aprovada a idéia, pela própria Atena, Kamus seria o porta-voz da aula, e Inae estava encarregada de chamar a todos.

-Uma aula nova?-perguntou Naty, muito confusa com isso tudo.

-Sim, é um tipo novo de treinamento, você vai gostar, avise o Shura que ele também deve ir!

-Humm, ok.

Chegando a hora da aula, todos os cavaleiros de ouro e suas discípulas estavam sentados lado a lado no jardim de Afrodite, que o cedeu para essa aula nova. Todos ali pareciam saber do que se tratava, exceto por Naty e Shura.

-Bom, hoje nosso treinamento será diferente, esta mais para uma aula, hoje iremos explicar a importância do amor na vida de um cavaleiro!

Naty e Shura ficaram pasmos, não sabiam porque mais tinham a sensação de que aquilo era uma armação, e que a vitima eram eles.

-Isso mesmo- disse Inae alegre- Eu e meu mestre Kamus iremos falar sobre o amor, e que devemos expressar nossos sentimentos.

Ao falar isso Inae olha para Shura, como que provocando. Bravo, Shura se levanta e atenta sair dali, mas Kamus o impede e sussurra ao ouvido do amigo que sabe dos sentimentos do mesmo, e que ele sair, todos saberão por ele, com a ameaça feita, Shura sentou-se e começou a ouvir a aula.

-Vamos utilizar um bom exemplo, Hyoga e sua mãe, se ele não a amasse tanto, nunca teria me derrotado ao descobrir que eu fui o culpado por afunda-la mais ainda, tornando impossível a chegada dele ao corpo dela.

-Isso foi maldade mestre... Mas outro ótimo exemplo é o amor de seiya pela justi (cof cof) saory(cof cof) ça, sem isso ele nunca teria conseguido atingir a sala do "grande mestre".

-Inae! Comporte-se! Enfim, o que tentamos explicar é que expressar seus sentimentos, não ter medo da rejeição, pode ser a única coisa necessária para ser um cavaleiro melhor, eu sei que a maioria de vocês pensam que o amor só enfraquece, mas muito pelo contrario, ele nos torna mais fortes!

Após essas belas palavras, Kamus continuo a aula, com a ajuda, ou não, de Inae, que já havia preparado uma surpresa para os pombinhos.

-Naty, venha aqui!- disse Inae ao final da aula-Você e Shura, sigam-me!

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça, pela expressão no rosto dela, era algo muito importante mesmo. Após um tempo caminhando, Inae puxou Naty e a levou a um quarto no fundo.

-Vista isso!

-Mas é um vestido, vermelho, apertado!

-Vista logo Naty, Shura já deve estar pronto!

-Como assim?

-Rápido, não é certo uma dama fazer um homem esperar, vem eu te maqueio!

Alguns minutos depois, muito envergonhada, Naty saiu do quarto, com pouca maquiagem e lindo vestido vermelho, apertado, como ela mesma disse, Shura, que estava com um terno a pedido de Kamus, ficou de queixo caído ao ver sua discípula com roupas tão elegantes, nunca a vira arrumada, quase sempre ela só usava suas roupas de treinamento.

-Você...esta...lind...lind...linda!

-O ...brigada!- disse, corando.

Inae pediu para que a seguissem, ambos envergonhados e sem saber direito o que acontecia, mais amando cada segundo daquilo. Inae os levou a uma mesa, no meio do jardim de rosas de Afrodite, ele também já sabia da jogada, e fez questão de poda-las da forma mais bonita que conhecia, um lindo coração, misturando as rosas vermelhas, brancas, amarelas e até rosas, que possuía.

-Sentem-se!

Ambos se sentaram e a olharam, querendo saber o que viria a seguir. Naty tomou a iniciativa e perguntou.

-E então?

-Bom, agora é com vocês, se quiserem ir vão, mas podem ficar aqui e resolverem tudo o que tem de resolver, a entrada virá logo, se quiserem esperar...

Eles concordaram, afinal, o que de mau havia num jantar?

-Já disse que você esta linda?

-Já...

-Eu menti, você esta maravilhosa, parece uma rosa que acabou de desabrochar!

-Obrigada, você também esta muito elegante.

Ele sorriu, seria aquela sua chance? A sobremesa já havia vindo e a conversa tinha se baseado em lutas, lealdade, e histórias constrangedoras sobre um certo rapaz que, com preguiça de comprar um gilete, tentou fazer a barba com as mãos. A mente de Shura o perturbava, ele não sabia o que fazer, ele a olhava, estava linda, olhando para a lua, a forma como ela a olhava era fascinante, ele poderia ficar assim para sempre. De repente, Naty começa a falar.

-Shura, sabe, essa noite esta muito agradável não é?

-Uhum!

-As vezes fico confusa, tento não deixar isso transparecer, eu consigo?

-Depende. De mim não, dos outros, creio que sim.

-Como assim de você não?

-Eu te conheço, você é uma pessoa muito forte, mas no fundo, tem um ótimo coração.

-É verdade... eu estou em duvida agora mesmo sabia?

-Na verdade, não, eu estava meio que pensativo.

-Eu notei... no que estava pensando?

-Em você...

-Humm... eu estava pensando aqui, será que fizeram tudo isso, só para que a gente... a sei lá

-Pode até ser, eu também pensei nisso, mas... só tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer agora.

-O que?

-Não vou contar, você só vai saber se me deixar fazer!

-Humm, acho que eu sairia perdendo nessa, mas, ta faça!

-Feche os olhos.

Naty fechou os olhos e esperou, passou um tempo e ela sentiu Shura a abraçando muito forte, ela, instintivamente tentou separa-lo, mas aos poucos, se deixou levar, ela o amava, e queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

-Naty, eu te amo- sussurou

-Eu também te amo

Ao ouvir essas palavras Shura sorriu, uma felicidade imensa havia invadido seu corpo, mal sabia ele que o mesmo acontecia com a garota, que agora o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Antes que ele pudesse notar, ela se aproximou, e lhe deu um beijo calmo, suave, Shura retribuiu o Beijo de sua amada, sem nada a temer, estava calmo, feliz, assim como Naty estava. Um simples beijo, os uniu tão forte que ninguém seria capaz de separa-los, aquele momento, durará para sempre dentro de seus corações.

Fim D

_**E ae gostaram? Eu sei ficou meio bobinha e tudo mais, mais eu amei, amei demais mesmo, foi a primeira one-shot que fiz que eu realmente gostei, nada demais acontece, mas achei bem fofinha. Por favor deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam D**_

_**Beijos e esperem por mais fics minhas /**_


End file.
